


Imaginary

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Also no Otto can't mind control, At the start, But they grow so, Character Death, Characters are all different ages because I like to make myself suffer :), Child Death, Death, Do the math yourself, Franz is 12, Fun times amiright?, Gen, Ghosts, He can only do it to Wing, Imaginary Friends, Imaginary friend AU, Imaginary friends are in your control :), Laura is 6, Lucy used to be 14, Nigel is 4 :), No that's not implying anything at all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otto is 8, Past Character Death, Shelby is 13, So you know how most kids' imaginary friends are dead?, Wing used to be 13, because you know, yeah like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: The last thing he remembered was falling and pain.And then he woke up in an orphanage's attic.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing he could remember was falling.

Well, no, that would be an exaggeration, especially for him, someone who didn't forget stuff.

The last thing he could remember happening was falling.

He could remember that he wasn't alone. That a girl was with him and called for his name as he fell. And that he was following her on a narrow plank before falling. And that she had blond hair that smelled like lavender. He couldn't remember her name. He couldn't remember his own name, either, but the girl had called him 'Wing', so that had to be his name.

He couldn't remember things as simple as that, yet he could still feel the pain from when his body collided with the ground.

His joint felt stiff and the ground beneath him was cold. How long had he been lying there for? It had to be a long time. It felt like a lot. But then again, time seemed to be going slower for him.

He could see the girl out of the corner of his eye again, rushing down the old building's stairs, but she was weirdly slow. Almost as if she was just a recorded video put on slow-motion.

The blond girl's purple and white sneakers were the last thing he saw as the world faded away.

* * *

And then he suddenly jolted awake, a choked gasp escaping him as he doubled over, pain shooting through his skull and ribs as he curled onto himself out of pain.

It took only a few moments for the pain to fade away, leaving a tingling numbness instead.

And that's when he realized he didn't know where he was.

He was in an attic, if the shape of the room was anything to go by. The room was dark, but not too dark, which meant he could at least make out what was inside it.

He stared at the books lying haphazardly on the ground and parts of electrical devices strewn around the room. Did no one ever clean this place?

He got to his feet shakily, letting out a weak breath.

"Sit back down." The voice of a young child with a British accent commanded. He didn't want to sit down, but it was like a force had suddenly fallen onto him, causing him to fall to the ground in a sitting position. A surge of panic ran through him as that happened. Why couldn't he get back up again?

"W-who are you?" He asked, hoping that he could get on the person's good side so that they might release their hold on him.

"Quiet. You're in my room and I'm the one asking questions," That probably was supposed to sound threatening, but it wasn't, seeing that it was probably coming from a child. "Who are you?"

He gulped and let out a breath. Who was he? "I… I think my name is Wing."

The child scoffed, holding a screwdriver like a knife. "You think?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay," The child nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"That makes no sense," The child sounded disappointed. "Are you a new kid?"

"A… new kid?" What did they mean? This was certainly new for him, and probably a kid, but he had a feeling that wasn't what the child meant.

"Yeah, you know," The child's voice now sounded near and he could almost see the silhouette of a child somewhere in front of him. "New to the orphanage?"

"I… don't know?"

"Well what do you know?" The child scoffed, finally turning on the lights.

'Wing' covered his eyes at the rush of light entering his vision, blinking repeatedly to get used to it. He got a good look at the child standing in front of him. The child appeared to be a young boy a couple of years younger than him, maybe seven or eight at most, with messy white hair who was currently staring at him with a cute pout and a frown.

He didn't answer.

"Let me guess," The albino child sighed. "You don't know?"

He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

The child threw his hands up in frustration. "Well. I'm Otto."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Whatever." Otto sighed, making his way to the attic's stairs. Wing tried to get up and follow him, but the crushing feeling he felt before still weighed down on him.

The child left, leaving him by himself in the attic.

Only to return a few minutes later.

"You know you can get up now, right?"

And just like that, it was as if the hold was finally released off him, causing him to gasp as he finally managed to get to his feet.

"How did you do that?" Wing narrowed his eyes.

"Do what?"

He stared at the child for a few moments, following the child down the stairs. "You… You controll--"

"Otto?" A woman's voice called before he could finish his sentence. "Who were you talking to upstairs?"

"Oh. Hello Mrs McReedy," The child smiled politely, his body language and attitude changing in the matter of seconds. "Just the new kid, Wing."

"New kid?" The woman looked puzzled. "But there is no-- Can you tell Wing to come down so I can see them?"

He was about to call and make his existence clear, when Otto cut off his barely formed sentence. "Wing. Come down."

He started moving again, this time it was like a force was pushing him forward, not letting him stand still.

Mrs McReedy started walking towards him as well.

He checked out a gasp as the woman passed right through him and continued on upstairs, making a cold chill run through his body.

"There's no one here," The woman frowned, before sighing and muttering under her breath. "Must be an imaginary friend. He's young enough to have one."

Otto was staring at him, his mouth agape. He gulped and smiled sheepishly as the woman made her way back down the stairs. "I have some business to attend to. See you later, Mrs McReedy!" He then turned to Wing. "Come on now, I have something to show you!"

And Wing followed without a choice, looking around helplessly as he was forced to follow Otto through the orphanage, the children walking right through him leaving a chill in his 'body'.

He was an imaginary friend, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Wing stared at the boy anxiously, biting his lip as he watched the small child spin around in the chair a few times and let out a sigh of annoyance.

He still had no clue why he was there. Why only the child could see him. How the woman walked through him like he wasn't even there. What the force that made him oblige to the child's every command was.

"Who. Are. You." Otto asked again with a frown, hopping off the chair and standing in front of him.

"I said, I don't know. I just know that my name is Wing." He repeated calmly for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

"WELL THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" The child shouted, dropping to the ground and laying still, staring at the ceiling. "It doesn't explain why the others can't see you and how everyone just walked through you."

"Things… are supposed to make sense?" He asked with a frown. Nothing had made sense all day long, anyways.

"Yes? They do? That's how the universe works?" Otto got back onto his feet with a groan before taking a crayon from the desk nearby and starting to scribble, or rather take notes, on a piece of paper. "So your name is Wing, you're here now and I'm the only one that can see you. That much we know." He bit the end of the pencil, quickly getting lost in his thoughts.

Wing made his way over to the desk, picking up one of the brightly coloured crayons. He examined the crayon for a few moments. He was obviously solid. He could pick things up. But then why did the woman just walk through him so easily? Just like Otto had said, it didn't make sense.

And then the crayon fazed right through his hand and fell to the ground, hitting the ground with a thud that caused Otto to snap out of his thoughts and stare at him.

Seconds later, a girl opened the door, walking in without a second thought.

"Who were you shouting at?" The girl asked with a frown. "Me and Tom heard you. I think everyone else did too."

Otto just sighed and set his head on the desk, knowing that the girl most likely wouldn't be able to see the Asian boy. "It's nothing, Penny. Just tired. Did you bring the stuff?"

"Of course." Penny grinned, stuffing a hand into her pocket, producing a very old phone from it and chucking it at the albino. "Now hand me the goods."

With an eye roll, he reached a hand into his pocket and produced a small bag, throwing it over at the girl in a similar fashion. "Pleasure doing business with you."

She opened the bag, and as Wing could see when peeking over the girl's shoulder, it was full of marbles. She carefully took one out, examining it, before putting it back in the bag carefully and putting it in her pocket.

"Likewise." She nodded solemnly, before turning around and exiting the room.

A few seconds had passed after Penny left the room, when Wing dared to break the meticulously crafted silence with a small snort.

"What." The young boy hissed with a pout.

"No offense, but you two are… such nerds, for the lack of a better wording." He chuckled, watching the boy's face flush in embarrassment.

"No we're not!" He shouted in anger. "Shut up!"

He gasped as his mouth was snapped shut, rendering him unable to speak. He tried desperately to force some sort of sound out, but all he did was struggle.

He could feel his breathing pick up as the boy cocked his head and frowned, staring at his struggles.

He stumbled to the ground, trying to say something.  _ Anything.  _ Just so he could make some sort of sound again. He could feel the little boy rush over to him when he curled onto himself out of fear and stress, but didn't dare look up.

"It's okay! You can talk now!" He could hear the boy shout. No sooner than the boy had said that, he could move his jaw again and his voice was back. He looked at the British child hesitantly, seeing the panicked look on the little boy's face. "I- I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Get away." He managed to whisper, scrambling away from the child as fast as he could. "And stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" Otto asked, his face stricken with confusion. "Come over here!"

"That!" He barely managed to shout as his legs involuntarily forced him to get up and move towards the younger boy. "Stop controlling me!"

Almost as soon as he said that, the hold on him that was controlling him like a puppet released, causing his legs to give out beneath him and land him lying on the ground. He quickly gathered his arms and legs around himself, curling up into a ball on the floor.

The realisation dawned on Otto as he put two and two together. He slowly approached Wing, who was shaking on the ground violently, not daring to move in fear of the boy taking hold of his body again. "I… I'm sorry. I won't do that again." He kneeled down, setting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I- I didn't know I could do that to you."

"Just get away from me." He whispered softly. "Just for a bit. Leave me be. I need some time alone."

Otto nodded, slowly making his way across the room away from Wing.

This time it was his turn to listen.


End file.
